Ballroom Lights
by PrincessTunechi
Summary: It all started with one dance, one kiss, and one love. After meeting a mysterious guy at a Masquerade ball, sparks being to fly with Katniss and he. Although Katniss doesn't really believe in loving no one, this guy had been changing her ways. With a few jealous girls and a forced marriage out of the blue, will Katniss and this guy be able to conquer all and remain together?
1. Ballroom Nights Part 1

**Ballroom Lights Chapter 1: Ballroom Nights Part 1**

**All of the dress, houses, and masks pictures are in my profile page**

**I do not own the Hunger Games...Like u all need to be told anyway...-_-**

* * *

"I said it once and I'll say it again. I don't want to go!" I nearly shouted in the dress store

"Oh well you are! You are going to this ball weather you like it or not!" Johanna told me with her stubborn voice

We were in the Seattle dress shop in the rich people area picking out dresses with Annie for the costume masquerade ball. I'm not really all for it since it involved dressing up all sparkly and of course the fact that guys find these balls as the perfect opportunity for picking up chicks. Again, I'm so not all for it, the only reason I would go is because Johanna and Annie are forcing me to.

Jo had already picked out a red dress that was a strapless heart styled neckline and skinny up top and coming out at the lower middle with white beaded designs up the top. She also picked out red flats and a matching white beaded mask with feathers around the mask. Annie picked out a white puffy gown with a flower bejeweled style up top and down at certain parts just to the waist line, it also had a front bow on the side and she picked out glass heels since she said she wants to feel like Cinderella and a white and gold mask with big feathers coming out on the left.

Of course we were having trouble with my dress picking since I was purposely being stubborn about it but eventually I had to settle for a puffy white dress with a V style in the middle and the lace inside and out over the top with a corset like holder around the waist with gold and beaded trim and matching white gloves and white flats with a white and silver mask with feathers and bejewels in the corners.

"Well I know I never want to do that again for some time now." I said

"Oh well because we will be doing way more shopping trips like that soon after we meet our dream boys" Annie said dreamily

Johanna rolled her eyes and I groaned. We were headed to a coffee shop in which for once I actually went on the girly side and said it won't be wise to bring our dresses in the shop since they could get ruined by a coffee spill but the girls just shook it off. We entered the Star Bucks across the street from the store and found a nearby table somewhat in the middle of the store.

"I'll go get the drinks" Jo offered

"Alright I'll have a Mocha Cuppacino with caramel and chocolate swirl." I said

"And I'll have a banana mocha strawberry swirl with extra strawberry" Annie said, continuously peeking inside her dress bag

Jo left to get the drinks while I just pulled out my Iphone 5 and played "Where's My Mickey?". I had just started playing just yesterday and already I was on level 24 and couldn't stop.

"Annie would you stop peeking inside the bag it's not like it's gonna disappear or anything." I told her

"I know it's just I should have listened to you and put it in the car" She told me

"I guess you should have. I'll take our dresses to the car." I offered, picking up the bags and walking out of the coffee shop

I got out the car keys and opened the trunk to Jo's silver Volvo and put our dresses inside. I began to walk back to the coffee shop and saw Jo already with our drinks. We drunk our drinks in silence and went back to the car and Jo dropped Annie off at her house first. I gotta say to this day that I am still impressed with her house, she has a huge mansion that's bigger than mines and Jo's with a big ass fountain indoors when you walk in and her yard is lined with 3 cars on each side and the house is beautiful when the lights come on at night.

Jo dropped me off at my house and went home. My home was a fairly large and elegant mansion with a beautiful balcony on the side of the house and on the foundation a glass fence. A small stone waterfall was next to the front door and the yard wasn't really full of flowers and bushes but there was a cherry tree and an outdoor loveseat under the tree for my reading.

Jo's house was very modern. It was white and hade windows off of every corner and two foundation balconies in the back and one side held the tiki styled outdoor set and the other held the small pool and the stairs leading down directed you to one of the 2 kitchens the house had and like mines she had no window shades and at night the house shone at night.

After college Annie started a chain of seafood restaurants which eventually became 5 star successful restaurants over time. Jo started her own enterprise which pretty much owns almost every business in Seattle. And I partnered with my old friend Cinna in the fashion industry since he was world famous and known for his work, he now lives in France working on his French clothing lines and left his company in Seattle to me which I gradually accepted.

I entered my house to be greeted by my yorkie-Poodle Venus who was barking at me in greetings. I wasn't too keen on animals but Jo had bought me the white and black dog for my birthday two years ago and she was still a puppy so I couldn't deny her. During the time I had her I've grown awfully attached to her since I have no one else in this big ass house.

I kicked off my shoes by the door and went upstairs to my room. It was a luxurious room that was pretty much all black and white. I had a queen bed with a tall black headboard and cream pillows and a black silk blanket. There was a huge mirror on the ceiling which I hate but can't get down since it was here when I moved in and a big walk in closet with a mirror in it as well and many shelves inside that hold my favorite shoes. I also had a balcony and some black and white paintings on the walls. I normally would settle for my favorite color but I wasn't really the one to design my room, Cinna was and he was going through a black and white phase at the time.

* * *

I get dressed in a extra large green t-shirt and black tights and brush my long hair in a ponytail instead of my usual braid. Nowadays my hair was so long I literally sat on it. It was starting to get difficult to braid my hair without continuously messing up. I put on my house slippers and made my way downstairs to the kitchen. My kitchen was modern with a computerized refrigerator and stove and cherry wood and white marble counters. The kitchen also has pantry cabinets and a sliding door that leads to the backyard. Venus's food bowls are by the basement door along with her cage.

I grabbed a pack of chicken flavored Roman noodles and cooked it and went to my living room with Venus following behind. I sat on my cream couch and Venus hopped on next to me. I turned on the flat screen tv, there was nothing on so I put on Bridezilla's instead. This was pretty much how I spent most nights in my house, being all alone in this huge house was my cup of tea but it would be nice to have someone to live with me, I'm considering inviting Prim over to live with me since she's been begging me forever.

After finishing my noodles I drifted off to sleep with Venus sleeping on my stomach. I was thinking of the ball and how much I really didn't want to go. No matter how much I pleaded not to go my two favorite friends still made me...No fair!

* * *

I woke up the next morning on the couch and Venus barking in the kitchen. I got up and took my bowl to the kitchen and then fed Venus. My phone rung, It was Jo.

"Yeah Jo" I said

"Oh good morning to you to. Anyway, tonight is the ball and Annie is taking us for Mani-Pedi's and to get some new jewelry." Jo is seriously starting to sound girly and it's scaring me

"Aright Jo I'll be there and seriously, you have to stop hanging around Annie so much. Your sounding like a real girl and it's scaring the shit outta me." I said then hung up, knowing she has a surprised look on her face now.

I go upstairs and get dressed for today. I dressed in a regular white long sleeved shirt with black skinny jeans with some uggs since it was pretty chilly out today.

Jo came for me an hour later and together we met up with Annie at the nail salon. Before we stepped out of the car Jo asked me the most bizarre question she could ever ask.

"Kat, you don't really think I'm turning into a Annie Jr. do you?" She half heartedly whispered

I sighed "Jo, I was just joking with you. Your still the same Johanna I come to know and love as a sister. Just don't completely become and Annie Jr. on me okay?" I told her

She nodded and we went into the salon where Annie was signing to reservation sheet and the receptionist motioned for us to sit down at some booths. Jo's booth was across from mines and Annie's was next to Jo's. As the specialist took care of my nails, I heard Jo dictating the specialist on how to do her nails perfectly how she likes it. I stifled a laugh as I watched as Annie was glaring at Jo and the specialist looked pretty irritated.

The specialist said something in Chinese to the other specialist next to her and what they didn't know was that Jo knew exactly what they were saying and cursed them out in their language. Leaving them with shocked faces.

"Yeah that's right, I'm international with my work. I understand everything you Chinese people are saying about me, and if you think that way then I'm not paying for this treatment to be insulted just because this fool right here don't know how I like my nails! Fuck this Ching Chang Chong shit! I'm out!" Jo yelled and stormed out of the nail salon

I kinda understood Chinese since Jo made Annie and I take some classes so I caught on to what the specialist said. He said something about Jo being a stupid American that should just stay shut and let him do his job. Of course Jo got mad and said something like if he would do his fucking job right instead of talking shit then maybe she would stay shut. I saw Annie shake her head at Jo's actions and return back to her treatment.

By the time Jo leaves, my treatment is done. Just a simple clear nail polish with white tips. And as for Annie she got white nail polish with black streaks. We paid and went to our cars and Jo was in hers texting away with the heater on. I got into the passenger seat and glared at Jo. She just smiled

"What?" She asked like she was innocent

"Jo, that was uncalled for. You know they'll probably ban you for that." I said

"So, like I care. I never really liked that salon because they always talked rudely about the customers without thinking about if one of us understands what the hell they are saying. I did and I was pissed at that fuck tart for saying that to me." Jo told me angrily

"But Jo you were dictating how he should do your treatment instead of letting him do his job." I told her

"Well maybe if they actually ask people what they want besides their nail color then maybe I wouldn't have done what I have done." Jo told me angrily

I sighed and kept my mouth shut. We were going to Annie's to do a final dress fitting for the ball. Funny how being in a nail salon actually took a lot of time off our hands since Annie said that we only have 6 hours until the ball. She was all too excited about this ball because she wanted to find her dream guy.

We made it to Annie's place and she told us to park the car anywhere on the grass. We barely come to Annie's so we didn't really know where to park. After parking we went into Annie's house and she directed us to a dressing room upstairs near the end of the right side hall. The house was fairly huge for a mansion and she had to have at least 9 bedrooms and such with a lot of extra space left. We all weren't as rich as we all were before though. We all struggled throughout our lives until we could afford to go to high school to get an education and be where we are now.

When my dad died when I was 11 in a hunting accident, my mom went into deep depression and was unfit to work thus leaving me with the duties of taking care of the house we lived in. For years I had to struggle living in the poorest part of Seattle by taking on so many jobs to pay the bills and keep food on the table by hunting. Prim and I never had a lavish life after that accident since my mom went into depression and I would never forgive her for turning her back on us when we needed her the most. When I argued with her about it she would always go off and say that 'He was my husband" crap and cry. Finally, after somehow earning a scholarship to college, I started working hard in classes in the business and fine arts degree's and luckily I met Cinna who was a fine arts teacher and took a great liking to me and even gave me some money to move my family into a nice apartment with new clothes and stuff. That one step that Cinna helped me take was the jumpstart of my career in the fashion and business industry which brought me to where I am now.

Now Jo, she had no one to turn to and was an orphan for about half of her life. Her mother died in a car crash and when her father found out he killed himself. Jo had been placed in foster care after that since no one really knew of who else she could be in custody of and up until she was about 13 she was finally adopted by some really nice people who took care of her. But even though those people took great care of her and loved her to bits, Jo never was really trust worthy and never opened up to anyone until she met Annie and I and we helped her get back on track which resulted in her following her personal goal of building her own business from the ground up into a huge success.

Annie, she's had a pretty good life up until her mother walked out on her and her father and never came back. Her dad had broken down after that and it took all of Annie's might and strength to help him get back on track. Finally, he did and ended up remarrying and completely started to ignore his one and only daughter for his new wife. Annie started to go into depression since she was so close to her dad. Eventually her dad divorced once more and started to give Annie all of his attention once more but Annie neglected him like he did her. So by the time she could go to college, Annie had officially broken off all connections and had sworn that she would not marry if that means she would neglect the ones she loved. She kept that idea until she met Jo and I and we convinced her that she shouldn't give up on marriage because of her dads mistake. She learned to forgive her dad and eventually met up with her real mom and together after some heated arguments and rekindling, her mom helped her open a few sea food restaurants with the family's secret family recipes.

Yea, we all had some hard times in our lives up until college where we found each other and were able to help each other get back on track from our broken selves. Throughout our years together we helped each other strive for our best and were there for each other when we needed it. Our friendship has grown immensely but Jo and I have grown so close to the fact that we think of each other as sisters. We have been through the same trauma of losing a family member and were able to comfort each other through the hard times.

We gotten finished doing each others hair. Annie had her long hair pulled back in a low bun with a piece of hair coming down. Jo just simply cured her hair and I had my hair done in a top bun. After that we put on our dresses and were ready for the ball.

* * *

**7:00 P.M- Annie's Dressing room, Ballroom**

The ball was in 30 minutes and we were ready and being rushed out of the house by Annie into the Limo she had rented out for us to make our grand entrance or whatever. The ball would take place in this very beautiful castle house I didn't even know existed in Seattle, it was located behind a forest. Our limo managed to make it to the castle but Annie complained that we were 30 minutes late, she sounded like my Aunt Effie.

We went inside and a man escorted us to the ball room entrance door. I looked over and saw that Annie was practically jumping with joy and Jo had her arms crossed impatiently waiting for us to make our entrance.

As the doors opened by the man who escorted us, we made our way down the stairs with all eyes on us. Never in my life did I have all of this attention. I blushed as I was receiving gazes from the guys here and Annie was looking around the place like a new girl in school. Finally the attention was taken off of us and I actually had time to observe the elegance of the ballroom.

The room was pretty much all white with wine red curtains that were pulled back to show the clear night sky and full moon. There were some long tables adorned with various foods and ice sculptures that were carved into swans. People danced to the elegant music played by the pianists and the violinists and there was some double doors that led to a really big garden that had a fountain and exotic flowers that light up from the lights planted on them.

I was currently at one of the snack tables with Jo not even bothering to know where Annie was, probably chatting with some guy she met. I was nibbling on a cheese bun while Jo blabbered on about how this guy she had this business meeting with was checking out her chest and she was about to snap at him when I felt a light brush on my arm. I turned to see a man with Blue eyes and blonde curls. He wore a full white and silver tux with a silver vest, tie, and pocket hankie with a white jacket, shirt, and pants with silver gloves. His mask was golden with golden swirl like designs under the eyes with musical notes under them. He looked at me and smiled

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you." He told me

"No no, not at all." I said, staring into his beautiful eyes

His smile brightened. " I would tell you my name but I'll save that for midnight. I hope to share a dance with you Ms." He told me, I noticed Jo had left me with him

I nearly swooned "I would tell you my name too but it would be best to save it till 12. And I can save you a dance for later" I told him

He nodded, took a cheese bun, and went into the crowd. Leaving me longing to know who that guy was right away...

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Hey guys plz leave reviews about this story and make sure to check the links in my profile for the pics of the dresses, tuxedo's, bedrooms, wedding gowns, and mansions. This story will be continued hopefully if I get at least ten reviews. Thank you guys!**


	2. Ballroom Nights Part 2

**Ballroom Lights Chapter 2:Ballroom Nights Part 2**

**A:N/ just a little reminder. One of the Hunger Games Characters are changed but will be restored in a later chapter. Sorry for that I just let my imagination soar with stuff like that**

**You all know I don't own the hunger games because if I did, Katniss would be living large with a dark spirit.**

* * *

An hour feels like forever and I finally muck up some courage to find this man and share a dance with him but unfortunately he is no where to be found. I was still alone since Jo and Annie had ditched me to go enjoy the ball while I just sat alone by the table toying with my dress. I finally gave up just sitting here and went off to the pianist. I was interested in piano every since Prim had started taking lessons and I started toying around with the keys of the piano I bought her and ended up playing Halo by Beyoncé. Right now some people came up to sing some nice songs like some songs from Adele and such.

I watched the middle aged pianist work his hands over the keys swiftly as he kept in tune with the band. The current song was Turning tables by Adele, some woman who sounded just as close to Adele was singing the song like a pro, she had black hair and the same colored eyes as me and was wearing a slim black dress with no mask. I was tempted to ask the pianist to let me play the piano myself but decided against it and continued watching him. Soon the song ended and the band was called to a break, the middle aged man looked up at me with a sly grin.

"Well Sweetheart, you've been standing here for part of the song. You bored or something?" He asked me, I grew annoyed instantly at that name he called me

"Yea I'm bored. And I am interested in the piano." I told him, looking up at the large window by the piano at the full moon

He grinned at me "Well if you are so interested in the piano, she's all yours Sweetheart." He took out a flask but turned his attention to me once more "You know how to play right?" He asked me

"Of course, what's the next song?" I asked him

He took out folded up paper from his inside pocket of his tuxedo ad examined it. "The next song is...That song from Titanic, no ones singing, just the instrumental version. As long as you can play." He told me then got up from the piano chair, took a swig from the flask, then walked away towards the garden.

One man who worked the guitar questioned me on the pianists whereabouts and I told him he granted me permission to play. He hesitated for a moment but let me play anyway. As I was studying the keys, I noticed Jo and Annie both by the piano eyeing me.

"So you two finally pay me a visit?" I ask them

"Well, yea. Sorry we left you alone, are you about to play Kat?" Annie asked me

I nodded "Well I left you because I thought you were getting it good with the blonde guy." Jo told me, giving me a knowing look

I looked back down at the piano keys with a blush creeping on my cheeks. Annie gave Jo a questioning look and Jo told her about the guy with the blonde hair and blue eyes and Annie started to squeal in delight. My blush grew deeper until it was time for the band to regroup. Annie and Jo went over to the side out of the way to watch, they had never really knew I played piano.

Soon a guy with black hair with the tips dyed purple and once again silver eyes like mines and a full black tux came looking at me. He looks familiar but I couldn't really tell so.

"Excuse me, but are you by any chance Katniss Everdeen?" He asked me, the hell, how did he know my name? I nodded

"It's me, Gale, Gale Hawthorne. I know I look a little different, it's my girlfriends fault. She's into this kind of stuff and I was a fool to follow" He told me and rolled up his sleeves to reveal his arms full of tattoos, then after really getting a good look, it was him.

My best friend Gale Hawthorne looks like he came from a rock band all because of one girl. Now I'm pissed. This is not the Gale that I used to know, my Gale wouldn't follow what other people wanted him to do because he would go his own way. This girl must have meant a lot to him if he was changing himself for her.

"Wait whoa, you mean to tell me that you followed after what your girlfriend wanted just to keep her?! Gale George Hawthorne have you lost it?! Who is this wentch that did this to my best friend?" I asked him, completely pissed that Gale would follow for his one girlfriend who may not even be with him for that long.

"Her name is Clove, the one who completely changed during high school. She grew interested in all that rock band shit a few years ago and wanted me to fit into her image. I'm about to call it a quits with her though, I've been hearing some rumors about her sneaking around with this guy Cato. Her missing must be proving the theory." Gale told me

By now I must be red with anger. No way in hell would that Clove chick change my best friend like this then cheat on him. Yea I know Cato, he works in my company and has the biggest ego in the whole corporation. He's my intern and he's an ok guy but he has a reputation of being a playboy and I have been hearing about his latest women around the water cooler gossip.

"well Gale, I'll see if I can get anything out of Cato and find out if Clove may be cheating. It's none of my business but I want to help you get back from this" I gestured to the way he now looks "We may not have seen each other in some years but I still care about you." I told him

He nodded and went to pick up his instrument which was a violin. The band had to start now, I started first with the piano, it took me a minute to remember the songs instrumental part. I wasn't a too big fan of titanic and hadn't seen the movie until Annie put it on when we were in college, I still remember the tears Annie shed and the few tears Jo had even shed over the cute guy dying.

I gotta say, this song is kinda putting me to sleep. I'll be happy when it is over so I wont drift off so easily and so I can try again at finding that mysterious guy again. Finally the song ended and the middle aged man came back and planted a sloppy kiss on my cheek. I looked at him in disgust but he just gave me a sly grin.

"Good playing sweetheart. Maybe one day you and I could be in a band." He joked with me "The names Haymitch Abernathy." he stuck out his hand for me to take it

"Katniss Everdeen." I told him, shaking his hand

He took his place back on the piano I looked to find that Jo and Annie had once again ditched me. Figures.

I made started to make my way to the opening of the garden until I was stopped by a hand holding my wrist.

"You don't think I'll let you go anywhere without my dance do you beautiful?" The voice of the man who I've met greeted me

I turned around to be greeted by those ocean blue eyes and musical mask. I wanted to get lost in his eyes forever, I wanted to find out the identity of this mysterious man before midnight. To know his identity, his secrets, his desires, his life. I never was all for that sappy romance crap but something about this man made my insides turn to warmth and my eyes twinkle like the stars in the night time sky. I've seen the twinkle in his eyes too, I didn't mistake it as if he gets the twinkle from looking at me or weather it comes to him naturally but I don't really care. I still can't believe I feel this way about a man I barely even know.

I hear the one song that I love to hear. A thousand years by Christina Perry. I was a little disappointed that it was only the instrumental but I sung the song in my head. This man took me by the hand and led me back to the dance floor. I didn't even notice the huge clock that hung on the wall by the entrance door, the time showed 11:45 p.m. Only 15 minutes left.

He took one of my hands and had his other hand on my lower back. I laid my free hand on his shoulder and together we danced to the beautiful music. The instrumental to the song I liked ended early and that song by sleeping at last came on, it was turning page.

We glided across the dance floor swiftly, This man swinging me up in the air and putting me back down while we continued to dance gracefully around the ball room. I never experienced this much fun at any party Annie and Jo dragged me to, and I never felt this way about a guy before. I glanced over to see Jo and Annie with two other guys, they were giving me a thumbs up and I mentally rolled my eyes.

Other couples joined in on the dance but we didn't pay them no mind. Lost in our own world of bliss as we dance and dance to the song playing. I didn't even notice but soon we had to stop because the clock stroke midnight. I was excited to finally be able to remove this man's mask. He smile gently at me and reached up to take my mask. I did the same to him and at once, we untied the ribbons holding our masks, and took them off. What I saw took my breath away, this man was truly gorgeous to no end. His firm jaw and beautiful blue eyes and brushed back blonde curls, for a minute I could've sworn I heard him gasp a little bit.

"Hi" He said

"Hi" I said

We stared into each others eyes for what seemed like forever until I spotted Annie and Jo walking towards us with those guys they were with before.

"Oh Kat! That was beautiful! Could you teach me how to dance like that?" Annie beamed at me

"Yeah brainless, I didn't know you had that in you." Jo told me, I rolled my eyes

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, and who are these two?" I asked them

"Oh right, Katniss, this is Finnick, Finnick this is Katniss." Annie introduced me to her guy. He was a pretty handsome guy with brown hair and wore a simple black tux with a black bow. He had a mask that only covered half of his face with glittered patterning. He didn't really say anything but swung Annie around and brung her back to the dance floor.

"And this is Zeke. Say hi Zeke." Johanna said sweetly, what the hell? since when was she so sweet?

Zeke simply waved his hand in greetings, must be shy. He was a guy with black hair and green eyes with an all white tuxedo with a pink tie and pocket hankie. His mask was a simple red mask with devil horn like tips.

Just then it caught on to me.

"I don't really know your name. What is it?" I asked the man

"Oh right, my name is Peeta, Peeta Mellark." Peeta introduced himself

"Well as Jo said before, I am Katniss Everdeen. This is Johanna Mason and Annie Cresta." I introduced myself, Annie and Johanna.

Jo, Zeke, Peeta, and I started conversation about something about Paramore or something like that. I didn't even notice Peeta and I's hands were intertwined together until Jo pointed it out to us. We blushed and looked at our hands, still sharing that bliss until we heard Peeta's name being called angrily by a female, earning a few glances her way.

"Peeta Mellark!" shouted a woman with blonde hair. She wore a strapless white dress tat hugged her figure up top with a black ribbon around her waist and came out in ruffles towards the middle down the end. Her hair was done up in a black bun and her face was red with anger which was obvious since she wore no mask.

"Why did I see you dancing with this girl!? I am your girlfriend! You brung me here!" The woman shouted, not caring that everyone was staring at us.

I looked at him in shock, he had a girlfriend and yet here he was, dancing with me, pretty much leading me on. I couldn't believe this! How could he just pay his attention towards me but already had a woman?! I looked over at Jo to see she was staring daggers at Peeta, her fists waiting to make contact with his face. Annie had rushed over recently after hearing the noise and was glaring at him too, Finnick giving him a disapproving look while Zeke just didn't know what the hell was going on.

I didn't know what brought me to it but I took off running with tears in my eyes, Jo and Annie calling after me. I didn't know why I was crying but it just felt like my heart was torn in two. I made my way to the rose part of the garden that had a beautiful man made lake that illuminated the light of the moon. I looked up at the dark night sky, the full moon and shining stars. Every time I looked up at the sky, I thought of myself because just like the night sky, I was a mystery to all that see me. Secrets that should be left undiscovered and untouched. Things that are waiting to be discovered by those who try.

I kept staring up at the sky, tears still falling down my cheeks. I didn't even notice an old man holding a black rose standing next to me until he cleared his throat to get my attention. I turned around. he was a fairly old man with balding snow white hair and eyebrows. He wore a black and red tuxedo with white gloves and a red rose in his tuxedo pocket and still held the black rose. He took a seat next to me on the stone bench.

"Young lady, shouldn't you be inside enjoying my party? I've witnessed your dancing with that young man and I was quite impressed." He told me in a elegant voice, handing me a hanker chief for me to wipe my tears and gave me the black rose. I wiped my eyes, tears still streaming down my face.

"My dear, why must you weep? This is a special night is it not?" He asked me, I looked down at the black rose, I guess it would be okay if I told him.

"Well, recently I just found out that the guy you saw me dancing with already has a girlfriend but he's been with me every since I've been here so far. I just don't realize why I'm all teared up over some guy I've only known for a few hours." I told him truthfully, wiping some more of my tears

The man looked deep in thought for a minute before turning back to me "Well my dear, it seems that you may be in love with this boy. Maybe you should just talk to him once more and maybe then you can find closure. You seem like a very strong independent woman who shouldn't need to be tied down by anyone." he told me picking another rode from his garden then standing up, helping me up as well.

I took a great liking to his words. He was right, no one should tie me down no matter how upset I may feel. It would only be right that I find closure by talking it out instead of running away from my fears. With confidence, I marched back to the ball room to be greeted with Peeta and that woman yelling at each other in arguing...

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**_Please Review your opinion..._**


	3. Ballroom Nights Part 3, I'm Sorry

**Ballroom Lights Chapter 3: Ballroom Nights Part 3, I'm sorry**

**A:N/ To all of my readers who review and my other readers who read silently, I love u all for giving my story a chance! I hope you all stick with this story because its pretty different and packed with loads of drama and love and SCANDAL! Anyway, thank you for reading and sticking with my story. LOVE U ALL!**

**P.S I have read all of the hunger games books front to back left to right and the only character I have trouble with is Snow for some reason. He is a cross between good in evil in my opinion and that's what makes it hard for me to portray him so I'm going to make him nice and what not because he will in a way help Katniss but I'm not going to spoil that.**

* * *

**Peeta P.O.V**

She ran. She ran away from me all because of this bitch. Yeah, I brung her here but only because my older brother Josie made me since he was banging her twin sister Shimmer and he came here with her and Shimmer said she wasn't going to come if her sister didn't have a date to come too so he called me because I owed him a favor. I cant stand this woman for the life of me, she vain, rude, a whore, and she's just plain a witch like my mother. Now because of her, I've lost any chances I had with Katniss, every since I laid eyes on her I've wanted to have her for myself. Now I'm pissed to the point where I'm sure I was red hot.

"You think you can just leave me for some whore who thinks she's better than me?! You obviously have no taste in true women" Glimmer hissed

"True women? _True_ women?! Glimmer what the hell do you know about being a true woman?! You don't have not near the class of one and call yourself a true woman?!" I yelled, she slapped me

"How dare you!" She yelled "I am every bit of a true woman! Your a pathetic excuse for a man and I only came here with you because I thought you would be a good ride in bed!" She screamed at me

I scoffed "Well you thought wrong because A, I only came here with you because my brother is banging your sister, and B even if it weren't the case, I still wouldn't sleep with you anyway you bitter excuse for a woman!" I shouted, not even caring that I was way out of line with my manners towards women but hey, she doesn't deserve my manners.

By this time Glimmer was red hot with anger, ready to slap me once more before she was slapped herself by Johanna. And by the looks of her cheek, it will leave a mark for about a week or two.

"How dare you?! Don't you ever say that Katniss is a whore! Your the whore bitch, and if I ever hear you talk about Katniss like that again I will beat your ass so bad you will no longer have an ass to beat!" Johanna screamed, by this time the whole ballroom was looking at us

Now things really started to get heated because Glimmer tried to hit Johanna but she blocked it and tackled Glimmer full force on the ground. I was surprised no types oof guards came to break them up. I just stood there and watched Johanna beat the crap out of Glimmer until my eyes caught on to Katniss staring at me then to Johanna and Glimmer. She looked to be ready to jump in there herself until I gave her a shake of my head, telling her to let Johanna handle it herself but she didn't listen. She rushed over to them and tried her best to tear them apart.

"Will both of you calm down?!" Katniss yelled "Jo you know better than this, if someone talks shit about me then you let me know." Katniss told her

Glimmer pushed Katniss and Katniss turned around to face her, anger quickly rising and evident on her face. She pushed Glimmer back and looked her in the eye with anger. By now the whole ballroom was silent. For a minute I thought that Katniss would end up fighting her too, but instead she just kept her eyes on Glimmer, silently telling her with her eyes that she dares Glimmer to even make a move.

"Listen, I don't know who the hell you are and frankly I don't care. Now if you want to go along and talk shit about me and call me a whore then tell me to my face instead of not even doing so. Now if Peeta is your boyfriend then go ahead and take him! I didn't even know, but the next time you talk trash about me then I witness you fighting my friend, I will personally kick your ass myself and make sure those extentions come out full force." Katniss yelled in Glimmer's face

Before Glimmer could respond, a man could be heard from the indoor balcony of the ballroom. All attention faced him as he studied the ballroom, eyes then locked with Katniss' eyes then to Glimmers.

"Excuse me, but it seems that my ball is being interrupted by a woman who clearly can't take a hint from a man who only came here because he owed someone a favor. I do not like interruptions during my ball and do not appreciate the potty mouth that has come from a young lady like yourself, have you no shame?" He said assertively but in a very elegant voice.

Glimmer was about to answer before the man had cut her off once more. "Now I see that you have a problem with what I am telling you and for that you can leave my ball since you are causing trouble."

Glimmer didn't seem to care and glared at the man. "Listen old man I leave when I want to leave! You can't tell me when I need to leave!" She stomped her foot like a child, pathetic.

The man obviously didn't take that well since he was red with anger within seconds. He motioned for some security who I didn't know was even here on account that they were so quiet it was like they were the secret service. Two men grabbed a screaming Glimmer out of the castle. By that time everyone had resumed to what they were doing before this all jumped down. I turned to see the questioning looks of Annie and Finnick, the glares of Johanna, the normal look of Zeke, and the stern look of Katniss. I quickly went to her and held her hands, she kept her eyes away from me.

"Katniss, I'm sorry for that. I'm not her boyfriend or anyone's boyfriend for that matter. I-" She cut me off by putting a soft hand to my lips and motioning me to the garden. We sat down in the rose garden and sat on the ground by the man made river, mines was natural and so was my garden at my house. If Katniss was mine I would take her to my garden and plant a flower monument just for her.

"Peeta, I'm not good with words and I'm definitely not good with feelings. I'm going to be honest with you because for some reason I feel like I can tell you anything, I don't know what to make of you and I don't know if I will be able to even handle you if we ever even try to have a relationship. Because I can already tell, I could live a thousand lifetimes and not deserve you, so save your breathe and just leave me be." She told me, looking up at the stars

That was silly, sure we only met a few hours ago but I can tell that I want to know her better than she even knows herself and show her that she's worthy of me. Then, I do something I was actually planning on doing anyway. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me, she looked at me in shock until I crushed my lips onto hers. Luckily she hadn't pulled back but instead she sank into the kiss.

I felt sparks fly inside me and I suddenly wanted more of her. I can already tell that this woman would be my end and beginning. I already thought about her and me together forever, in my house or hers, it doesn't matter, and we would get married and have kids and grow old together. Look at me, already want to spend my life with her and I don't even know anything about her.

Before things could get serious, Johanna's voice interrupted us.

"Hey brainless, Annie's getting tired and I'm getting crankier. Get the dude's number and let's go!" Johanna shouts from the ballroom, earning a deep blush from Katniss. She pulled out her phone from her small purse I didn't know she was carrying, unlocked it and enter the keypad section and gave the phone to me. I pulled out my phone from my inside pocket and gave her my phone. We exchanged numbers and she bid me a goodbye and left.

I just sat there, a goofy grin plastered on my face. I was finally going to have a chance with her, but little did I know that the road to love with this woman would be the hardest road to take...

* * *

**Please R&R!**


	4. The Phone Call

**Ballroom Lights Chapter 4: The Phone Call**

**Hi my readers! I love the fact that u all love my story since I, like a lot of people of Fanfiction who takes their stories seriously instead of just writing anything and expecting a good review, work hard to make my readers happy. I read all of my reviews and if one review says what they think should happen then I can only aim to please if it fits within the story line and I can't think of anything else. So anyway enjoy the story and leave a review!**

**I don't really like to post without reviews because I feel as though Im doing a terrible job as an author even though I love to write and did this story as an outlet of a hunger games fanfic. READ PANEM HIGH AS WELL, ITS DYING TO GET REVIEWS!**

* * *

"Prim, maybe it wont be so bad."

"I know mom is being complicated, when does she ever not be?"

"Prim I promise I will do something about it, and when you come home you can stay here at my place."

"I'll have a little 'talk' with mom about this. She's just being selfish. Okay, love you too little duck, bye." I hung up on my crying sister

The morning after the ball I had gotten a call from Prim and she was crying on the other line. She told me that mom was sending her to boarding school up Maryland and she didn't want to go because she was planning on living with me once summer hits. I was all for her coming over here, heck, I even found a good charter school she could go to and had a room set up for her as well. But I can't believe my mom would do something like this to Prim! I know she loves her but seriously, just because you got a new job since you go out of depression doesn't mean you instantly abandon Prim, of all people. She could have at least took her under her wing and taught her medicine her damn self or just go with what I told her and let her stay here with me.

I was so pissed I had to go and rant to someone about this. I don't do that often but my therapist said sometimes I need to rant to others to blow off steam and it works, it keeps my temper at bay. I call up the only person who would be as pissed as I am when it comes to Prim, Johanna. I called and told her I was coming over and she told me to meet her at the local kick boxing center in town. Typical Jo to be fighting someone any day.

I entered the sweaty gym, the stench of sweat and blood hitting my nose full force. I had to restrain myself from barfing on the spot. I went over to the ring Jo usually occupies, and there she was, beating the shit out of some random guy in the kickboxing cage. After she knocked him out, she went over to a bench and I followed.

"What's wrong now brainless?" She asked, taking a drink from her water bottle

"Mother is making Prim go to a boarding school in Maryland." I said quietly, I could tell she heard because by then she spit out her water on some guy that was sitting next to her.

"WHAT!?" Jo screamed, causing all eyes to be on us "What are you all looking at?! go on about yourselves before I ransack you all!" At that everyone turned to mind their own business

Jo quickly packed her bag and walked quickly to her car with me in tow. "Jo, calm down. I already have a plan worked out to go to and get Prim out of there." I tried to slow her down

"Well what are we waiting for! lets get our asses over to the joint and get baby sis. There is no way in hell she is going to a boarding school when she has no reason to go!" Jo yelled and pulled out her cell phone and tried to figure out where her car was parked. We went to Annie's place to tell her we are leaving but she said she's staying behind because she's got a date with that guy Finnick.

The car ride that was minutes seemed like years to me. I couldn't wait to get up there and give my mom a piece of my mind about her meaningless decision. I don't care if I have to take full responsibility of Prim when I take her, I only care that she is safe and wont have to go through boarding school. Boarding school could crush her spirit, she would not be able to see her friends on the regular, and she just wont be the same Prim I know.

Finally we came over to the city of Seattle and Jo and I practically ran through the bustling streets and to the apartment Prim and my mom stayed. As Jo was yelling at the receptionist to buzz us in. We were in the elevator and Jo was ranting on about how she's gonna kick my moms ass, I more than anything want to see that take place but dammit, Jo cant do that anyway because my mom kinda sorta got a restraining order on her.

We finally got to the top floor and Jo stomped past me down to the end of the hall, took out her keys, and stormed into the apartment yelling everything she could to my mom, I had to restrain myself from laughing when Jo called my mom a bitch who cant take care of kids like the ones she sees on the Maury show.

"And you have the ordasity to even send her away when you know damned well that Katniss and I could've gladly taken her if you didn't want her?!" Jo was screaming at my cowering mom when i came in the apartment. Prim was on the couch crying with her suitcase already packed. I motioned for her to wait downstairs when she looked at me, she took her bag and went downstairs while i waited for Jo to finish chewing my mom out so i could chew her out my damn self.

Jo finally calmed down and went into a corner to cool down. I slowly walked to my crying mom, no sympathy in my eyes. She looked at me with a blank expression playing on her features. I stared at her still, eyes cold as steel, ready to chew her out.

"Have you gone mad!? Thinking of sending Prim to boarding school just because you got a fucking promotion in your job and thought you couldn't handle it! I thought you loved Prim..." I trailed off, unsure of what else to say. I'm on the verge between truly giving it all I've got with my anger towards her, or to just walk out of here with Prim and never return. I know th second option would be best for all of us as I really am in no mood for this, I more than anything want to just lash out on the spot right now but that wouldn't be good for Prim to see, she's seen enough of me and our mom arguing, she doesn't need to see anything else.

The tears were spilling out of her eyes now. Tears were threatening to spill out of mines as well, I wasn't crying for her, I was crying for how much of a shitty life we truly had because of her. Prim had went through depression because she had to go through the hard struggle and the hardships of school. She had friends but she was still bullied because she always came to school with worn out clothes and such. For me I didn't care what people thought of how I looked because I preferred to be unnoticed but I had to struggle to get prim what she needed while our mom done nothing but lay in her room and mourn over our father all day and night.

She didn't really care about us anymore the day dad died. She never cared whether we ate or not, if we had clothes on our backs, if we kept ourselves up or not. She only mourned, mourned because of father, mourned because he died at early age. I could tell that not only she was mourning, but she was angry with him. She was angry because...father had no will. He left nothing to his family, nothing to her, no money or anything. She thought that he must have not loved her enough and honestly, I knew better of my father than that, I knew he left something...just something...but where?

I knew my father well even though I was only 11, I always remembered those serious conversations we had. He told me something that came to heart. He told me that when he dies, he wants me to uncover his secrets, but, every secret comes with a price. That was the one conversation I never understood. He never told me where his secrets were and what will those secrets cost at what risk. He told me that his secrets lie where man keeps his treasure, he spoke in riddles at times, because, like he always told me; he feels as though he is being watched by his enemy.

To this day I am still trying to uncover that secret he has. I could never decipher his riddles but at least I tried. But one thing I always will remember is to never tell my mother, what will she do with the information anyway? But I promised him on his death bed that I would uncover his lost secrets, or die trying. I have to, I want to.

I leave, I leave her sitting there crying her eyes out. I grab Jo's hand and storm out of the apartment, slamming the door in the process. We silently take the elevator down to the lobby, Prim is by the entrance waiting for us. We quietly make our way to the car and drive to my house silently. I ignore my phone ringing, not even caring to look at who it was.

* * *

**Katniss's Home 3:00 P.M**

Prim is upstairs in the room I let her have. It was pink and had a queen sized bed with a zebra print blanket with pink pillows and a desk against the wall in front of the bed. A cherry wood closet was against the wall by the floor to ceiling window that white curtains were pulled over. The room was simple but I promised Prim I would make it better for her taste but she said it was okay. Johanna was in the kitchen with me and Venus had hopped on her lap, Johanna loved like she was her dog and always allowed her to hop on her lap. I fixed us both a cup of coffee and we drank in silence.

"You know, if you ever need anyone to watch Prim when your gone on your trips I'm here and Annie too, you know how much she loves Prim." Johanna said, breaking the silence

"I know" I said "But, I'm just still trying to handle it all. I mean, just because she got a new promotion at her job didn't mean she had to resolve to trying to send Prim to boarding school. She knew I would gladly take her myself." I said quietly

"You know that and so does she. To be honest I think she's unstable when it comes to childcare. You know how it turned out for you when Mr. Everdeen passed, she couldn't handle it so she abandoned you and Prim. But you pulled it together and raised Prim all by yourself and now look at you, your filthy stinkin rich Everdeen!" Leave it to Johanna to brighten up the mood.

"Your right." I said, just then my phone rang.

I went to pick it up out of my bag but the ring tone stopped before I could answer.

_You have 2 new voice messages...*beep*_

_"Uh, hey Katniss. It's me Peeta, you know, from the ball. I was just wondering if you had wanted to see me for lunch or...uh...something...N-not like a date or anything...just...uh...you know...as friends maybe?"_

_"Uh hey Katniss, it's me again. I just wanted to ask you once again if you want to um...well I...I wanted to see if you want to go with me to this art gala in a week since...uh...I have some art that is submitted in the art show and am receiving an award and I was just wondering if you would like to come...You can bring your two friends if you want...but...never mind what I was about to say. Please call me if you want to come, please?"_

Johanna and I stared at my phone, not knowing what to say. Do I want to go? Should I? Why does he want me to come with him? I'm not sure but I guess it would be okay to go, he asked and it would be pretty rude to say no. I look up to see Johanna looking at me with a smirk on her face.

"Well Brainless, are you going or not?"

* * *

**cliffy I think? What do you think Katniss' father's secret treasures are and what are they? What risk does Katniss have to risk to uncover the secrets? and what challenges lie ahead? Stay tuned and plz R&R!**


End file.
